memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
New Worlds
New Worlds | cover image = 220px|Game image. | series = | date =2292 | publisher = Interplay | developer = 14 Degrees East | platform = PC | published = 2000 }} Conflict seems inevitable. Summary When an experiment done by the Romulan Star Empire goes awry as the ship which executed the test, the [[IRW Melak|Romulan warbird Melak]] is destroyed in a planetary gravity well, numerous worlds seemingly appear out of nowhere, which prompts the three major powers (The Romulan Star Empire, the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets) to go and investigate. The player takes control of either one of the factions, taking the role of the following people: * When playing the Klingon Missions, the player takes the role of a Klingon Warrior of a noble house who has been chosen to claim and defend these new worlds, which offers the Klingons enough resources to lift their swords with honor. * When playing the Federation Missions, the player takes control of a Starfleet Graduate, a Lieutenant Commander who also did quite well in the notorious Kobayashi Maru scenario. * When playing the Romulan Missions, the player takes control of a Romulan Soldier, who has been chosen to lead the colony campaign set up by the Imperial Senate, in honor of a brother the Romulan Soldier had lost in the Shiva Disaster. Upon having made the choice of which faction the player will control, the player undertakes 14 missions to build up, expand and defend the colony while also completing missions, which vary from investigating unknown structures, gather certain resources or destroy an enemy base. Along the way, the three factions encounter the apparent original inhabitants of these planets: the naive Taubat (who at first seem friendly to some factions in certain missions), the ancient Hubrin and the very hostile Metar races respectively. When it appears that the Metar become too much of a threat, the Federation, Klingons and Romulans join forces with the Hubrin to put the Metar Worlds back to where they came from and ensuring that their respective homeworlds will not be attacked by the Metar. By the end of the game, the players faction takes control of an organic looking Metar warship taking it into orbit where it uses its engines to escape the Tabula Rasa region before a subspace barrier engulfs the region once more. The crew of the Metar ship note that the ships engine were building to an overload and managed to successful shut the organic looking systems down but this does not halt the problem. After the crew accomplishes this they become adrift in space where three fleets have emerged; Starfleet, Klingons and Romulans. The crew are hailed by their respective vessel and an argument emerges between the commanders of the three fleets in regards to who owns the Metar vessel. The commander of the colonist on the Metar vessel intervenes in the arguments stating that the vessels engine are about to explode. Their respective race beams the crew on board as the ships core bursts from the Metar vessels and heads roughly in the direction of the Klingon fleet. The three fleets go to warp in order to escape the resulting explosion and puts an end to the crisis in regards to both the Metar vessel and the dispute over ownership of Tabula Rasa. After all the vessels have departed, a tear in space opens up similar to the one used by the colonists on board the Metar vessel. From it emerges several organic looking spike-shaped Metar vessels. References Characters :DugH • • Krusk Starships and vehicles : • Klingon vehicles : • • Kang class disruptor battery • Koloth class photon artillery • • • Romulan vehicles : • • • • • Preyseeker • • • • Federation vehicles : • • • • • Locations :Bursai IV • Ixion • Karazar • Karazin • Orsa • Romulan Neutral Zone • Starbase 237 • Taal • Tabula Rasa • Xer Klingon colony facilities :Beh'Vak class • Chor class • Dokvat class • Ghast class • Grinket class • Hoctal class • Kal'Sha class • Kotach class • K'Temok class • Mechal K1 class • M'och class • Nuchvin class • Penthe class • Praxis class • P'tra class • Ramsha class Romulan colony facilities :Basilica class • Beta class • Calda class • Delta class transporter pad • Eta class • Forum class • Insulae class • Kappa class • Ola class • Omicron class • Xi class Races and cultures :Hubrin • Human • Klingon • Metar • Orion • Romulan • Taubat States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Planetary Regiments • Romulan Star Empire • Colonial Battalions • United Federation of Planets • Starfleet Colonial Operations • Starfleet Intelligence Other references :FireThorn class • Project Shiva • Tarikon 8 Disaster • Type M-13 Phaser Turret • Type M-17 Photon Turret • VenomThorn class Appendices Cast * Roger L. Jackson * Michael Bell * Kevin Michael Richardson * Cam Clarke * Greg Eagles * Joan Parker External links * * [http://gaming.trekcore.com/newworlds/ Star Trek: New Worlds] at Trekcore.com * category:computer games